


Sun Soaked

by Innana



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras is like a cat, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, naps, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innana/pseuds/Innana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire comes home to find Enjolras asleep in the sun.  Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Soaked

One of the first things Grantaire learned when he and Enjolras finally moved in together was how much Enjolras was like a cat. The first time Grantaire woke him early in the morning, Enjolras practically hissed and curled in on himself like a sleeping kitten, pulling the blankets away from Grantaire. Grantaire put his hand into Enjolras’ blond curls and smoothed his hair until Enjolras slowly uncurled and opened one eye, his hair tousled on the pillow.

Enjolras also got distracted by the shifting light playing over the walls when the wind blew through the leaves of the oak tree outside their window. Sometimes when he was working, he would follow the leaves’ shadows across the wall, the sunlight through the blinds illuminating the gold in his face.

Once, Grantaire even came home to find him tangled in a ball of red yarn. Apparently he had been trying to get out a knot and had not only made it more knotted but had managed to wrap it around his waist a few times and roll it out all over the living room floor.

But mostly, it was because he fell asleep in every patch of sunlight he found. During the summer when the sun puddled through the windows, Grantaire would come home to find Enjolras curled up fast asleep and surrounded by a pile of papers on the arm of the couch, in his desk chair, or even on the floor.

So when Grantaire came home at noon, after pulling an all-nighter in the library before going to class, and found Enjolras sprawled out on the floor in a puddle of sun with one hand on a stack of books, he wasn’t surprised.

He smiled and slipped his shoes off by the door, dropped his bag on the couch and walked to Enjolras, rubbing the tired muscles in his shoulder and rolling his neck as he went. He knelt beside Enjolras’ sleeping form and brushed the curls out of his face, enjoying the sight of him stretched out and calm for once, the revolutionary fervor buried in the sun-warmth of his skin.

Grantaire lay beside him, taking him into his arms and gently removing the pen clutched in Enjolras’ hand so that he could interlock their fingers instead. He kissed Enjolras’ shoulder and let his own eyes grow heavy and close in the warmth of the noon sun.

Enjolras stirred. “R?”

Grantaire hummed into his skin. “I’m here.”

“Good,” Enjolras said, burrowing himself deeper into the crook of Grantaire’s body.

Grantaire rubbed circles on Enjolras’ arm with his thumb until his breathing evened out again. Grantaire was content to lie there with his nose buried in Enjolras’ mane, getting to see Enjolras calm and relaxed for once and softened by sun and sleep, as he slowly drifted off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless fluff that I wrote because school means that I don't have time to work on my other story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
